The Crown 2
|screenplay= |story= Peter Ramsey |based on= |starring= |music= Henry Jackman |editor= |cinematography= Phil Méheux |studio= |distributor= Warner Bros. Pictures |released = |language = English |country = United States |ratings= |budget=$382 million |gross=$2.488 million }} 'The Crown 2' is an upcoming adult animated historical drama film based on the TV series of its same name from Netflix and Sony Pictures Television by Peter Morgan. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Bad Robot Productions and Regency Enterprises. It is a sequel to the first film. The film title stars Jamie Chung, Chris Pratt, Dana Gaier, Gal Gadot, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John C. Reilly, Ray Romano, Mike Myers, George Lopez and Albert Brooks has reprised their roles. The movie title was theatrically released on May 21, 2021 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures Plot Cast * Jamie Chung as Princess Elizabeth, later Queen Elizabeth II * Chris Pratt as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Elizabeth's husband * Dana Gaier as Princess Margaret, Elizabeth's younger sister * Gal Gadot as Queen Mary, Elizabeth's grandmother * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Queen Elizabeth, George VI's wife and Elizabeth's mother, known as Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother during her daughter's reign * Mike Myers as Anthony Eden, Churchill's Deputy Prime Minister and Foreign Secretary, who succeeds him as Prime Minister * George Lopez as Group Captain Peter Townsend, George VI's equerry, who hopes to marry Princess Margaret. * John C. Reilly as Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma, Philip's ambitious uncle and great-grandson of Queen Victoria * Damon Wayans Jr. as King George VI, Elizabeth's father, known to his family as Bertie * Albert Brooks as Winston Churchill, the Queen's first Prime Minister * Ray Romano as Winston Churchill, the Queen's first Prime Minister * Athena Karkanis as the Duchess of Windsor, Edward's American wife Production Development TBA Writing TBA Casting TBA Pre-production TBA Animation The film's feature animation were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, who had made 2,100 shots. Much of the animation production were provided by the same team behind ''Birds 2. Karey Kirkpatrick compared the visual effects to the character of GoGo Tomago from the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Technology TBA Sound services TBA Music TBA Release References External links TBA. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:American drama films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s films Category:2021 films Category:2021 computer-animated films Category:2021 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in London Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams